


A Rift in Time

by zekiah



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk 2077, Dandelion, Dimension Travel, Futuristic, Gen, The Witcher - Freeform, Time Travel, Witcher - Freeform, ciri - Freeform, ciri gets mad at geralt and leaves, geralt - Freeform, the fuck is that, the fuck is this, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekiah/pseuds/zekiah
Summary: Geralt, Ciri, and Dandelion talk about the future. The Future. THE FUTURE.
Relationships: Ciri & Dandelion, Ciri & Geralt, Ciri & V, Geralt & Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As an FYI, I am trying to mimic the writing style of the books a little bit, so if things look formatted weird, that would be why.

It was a serene Autumn day; birds were singing, the air was cool, and bellies were full. Everything was exactly how he wanted it. 

Until the troubadour opened his mouth. 

“So Geralt, what will you do this winter? Planning on camping in the woods again?”

Geralt sighed. “I don’t know Dandelion, last winter was rough. Even for a witcher.”

“Well you are more than welcome to stay with me, though you might be a bit uncomfortable. I found a lovely maiden who I will be wintering with, seeing her father doesn’t throw me out on my ass.”

“Just how on earth did you convince her to do that?” Geralt rubbed his forehead.

“Well you see,” Dandelion said triumphantly, “ I told her the truth. That I am a famous bard, and my name is known throughout the continent. From Temeria to Nilfgaard.”

Geralt Scoffed “But did she know your name?”

“Well no, not exactly. When I told her that I was a companion of a certain witcher, she immediately got excited and wanted to hear stories of my travels” 

The troubadour plucked at his lute and the witcher, not believing a word he was saying, leaned back on the log he was sitting and folded his arms.

What am I going to do this winter? Dandelion seems to have his plans straightened out. I really don’t want to spend all winter cooped up with him like mice in a burrow. I could always see if Yennefer would let me stay with her. Maybe not, she is still mad at me for convincing Ciri to stay with me. 

“I might go up to Kaer Morhen. Avoid the winter altogether. Maybe help Ciri warm up on her training a little bit.”

“Kaer Morhen? You really want to spend all winter in a castle that will fall over if the wind blows too hard?” a voice said from inside the forest.

“I was wondering where you were, and yes. I think that is the safest, smartest plan right now Ciri.” Geralt said.

An ashen-haired girl stepped out from behind a tree. She had in her hands a bundle of squirrels tied in a thin rope. She had a large scar on her face that went from one side of her face, down the other. She carried a large sword on her back, a sword that you wouldn’t think a young woman of her stature would be unable to hold, let alone swing.

The girl, named Ciri, walked over to the camp and threw the squirrels at Geralt’s feet. “Not bad eh? It will make a fine breakfast in the morning.”

Geralt looked at the pile of dead rodents at his feet, picked them up and put them aside. “They will work, unless Dandelion decides to get sick again”

“That was one time Geralt,” Dandelion shouted, “and besides, I think that squirrel had something against me, that look in its eye before Milva’s arrow hit it, it would have eaten me if not I it.” 

Ciri laughed as Geralt rolled his eyes at Dandelion. Geralt had heard the story about the killer squirrel a hundred times. How when Dandelion and Milva went to go hunting one morning, a squirrel had jumped on his head, shat in his hat, then ran up a tree before meeting certain death by arrow.

“Dandelion,” Geralt sighed, “It was probably just diseased, not a killer squirrel.”

Before Dandelion could retort Ciri interrupted “So, Kaer Morhen. Why do you want to go back to that dusty old place? It’s been years since you have been there, is Vesemir even alive up there?”

“Mmm hmm” grunted the witcher, “Sent me a letter about a year ago, when the Wild Hunt was still after you. Wanted to know if we had found you yet. I want to go there because I think it is the safest for you.” 

“For me? Why are you so concerned about my safety? The Hunt never got me did they? I mean yes, you killed them, but if you wouldn’t have I would. I have been on my own for years Geralt, we don’t have to go to Kaer Morhen. We can stay out, do contracts, and do witcher things. Like you said we would.”

“Ciri, you don’t understand.”

“No? Then enlighten me.”

Geralt looked into the sky. There was a swallow flying around overhead. He sighed deeply. He didn’t want to lose Ciri again. He was afraid that if they spent the winter traveling around and killing monsters, she could freeze, or be killed. She hadn’t undergon the witcher transformations, so she wasn’t as resilient as him. She also couldn’t take any of the elixirs he used to stave off the cold, or to enhance his abilities in combat, which could be a problem against cold-loving creatures.

“Ciri, no. You need more training. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Get hurt? Fuck Geralt, do you even understand what I had to go through over the last few years? I mean, I joined a gang of ruffians, got this nasty scar on my face, traveled to other dimensions and fought giant fucking scorpians for crying out loud. I can handle myself.” 

Ciri stood up and stormed out of the camp back into the woods. 

“Ciri, wait,” Geralt called. She did not stop.

“Damn it. Stubborn brat,” he said under his breath.

“I mean she does have a point Geralt,” said Dandelion. “She did go through an awful lot. The Wild Hunt had been chasing her around ever since she first teleported you and Yennefer right? So what, 6-7 years? Geralt, maybe you two could stay in an inn for a while and take little jobs.”

“Maybe. The winter jobs are usually few and far between. When they do show up they are usually things like ekimmas that have wandered into town, looking for fresh blood. I don’t think Ciri has ever fought a vampire before.”

“Have some patience with her, she has finally had a chance to settle down for a while, and you want to lock her up in the mountains with nothing to do but train. The girl wants a little freedom. A chance to explore, to be herself without fear of The Hunt.”

Geralt admired the troubadour’s sudden empathy for Ciri. Maybe he was right. She probably did need that time to not be fearful and full of dread. He got up and started walking towards the woods that Ciri went into. “Fine, I’ll go find her and bring her back. But we are not staying with you in your winter vacation home.” Dandelion laughed at him.

The forest was full of birds and insect noises, and the sun was still up as it glittered between the leaves of the trees. A nearby creek was running, and the occasional frog sang its song, loud enough for Ciri to hear.

Why must I go with him to that place? I spent enough time in old castles for a lifetime. I just want to be able to have fun, drink a little, meet people, slay some mighty beasts. Not freeze my ass off, train, and hide away. 

She kicked a rock, and in her anger, accidentally sent the rock into oblivion. 

“Wait a minute, that’s what I could do. I could spend the winter in another world. Ha! What fun that would be. Just hope I don’t go back to the place with those scorpions.” she said to herself.

“Ciri, come back let’s talk about this.” Geralt said as he ran up to her.

“No, I have made up my mind. I will not go back with you to Kaer Morhen. I want to be free, so I will spend the winter somewhere else.”

“But where exactly will you go? To Toussant? Redania? Where could you possibly go that will give you that freedom? Ciri just come with me, then we can..”

She cut him off, “Enough. I am leaving, and there is nothing you can do about it. I will see you in a few months, Geralt.”

“What, wait no, don’t you dare!”

She blinked and was gone. 

After all this time, the pain, the searching that Geralt had to do to find Ciri. From the Isles of Skellige to the Brokolin Forest. Geralt searched for Ciri for years, and now just like that, she was gone.

“Fuck.”

  
  
  


With a bright light Ciri was gone, just like she wanted to be. Where would she end up this time? Maybe with the elves again? Maybe in a world covered with ocean? Only time wouldtell. 

Ciri blinked back into existence, opened her eyes and was awestruck. She found herself in a place of lights, lots of lights everywhere, with many colors. There were tall structures, so high up that she thought they could have been carved from mountains. These structures had glass and metal all up them, giving anyone a view into them. Ciri looked around a bit more.

As well as the structures, there were also carriages, carriages with only wheels that moved at speeds faster than any horse she had ever seen. These too were made of metal, and made quite a racket. 

Ciri walked between two of the structures in shock, amazed by all that she was seeing. She then smelled something that made her mouth water, and decided to follow the smell.

She found herself near a cart that had many people standing in front of it eating whatever she was smelling. On the cart there were definitely runes, or words, but none that she had ever seen before. All the people around her were speaking in a language she couldn’t comprehend, and most of them also seemed to have metal on their body in some shape or form. They were wearing clothes that had many colors on them; their shirts had pictures of many things with more of the unfamiliar runes on them. They had very intricate shoes and boots - like nothing she had ever seen. Many people’s hair were in exotic hues Ciri would never have thought she’d see in hair.

Ciri felt very plain with only her white blouse, tan pants, simple looking boots, and ashen hair.

One of the people eating saw her, pointed at her, and took an object out of their pocket that looked like a very thin brick, then there was a flash. Ciri was momentarily blinded by the bright light, and soon others also were taking their own bricks, out of their pockets and flashing this light at her. 

Scared, Ciri fled. She was confused. How are they manifesting these lights? Are they all capable of magic? Why are they using it to blind me?

Ciri continued running until she was far away from the people blinding her. She looked around and found that she was surrounded on three sides, and the only way out was back the way she came. She sighed, and took a moment to catch her breath.

“Hvegyed odl blehn fyurj?”

Ciri looked up. There was a woman, with brown and purple hair, shaved on the sides standing in front of her.

“I’m sorry I don’t understand,” Ciri said.

“Ahh,” the strange purple haired woman held up her index finger with one hand, and with the other started reaching into different pockets.

Ciri put her hand on the pommel of her sword, ready to defend herself at a moment’s notice. She was afraid of what this woman might do.

The woman pulled something out of her pocket, and pushed the side of her head, where some of that metal moved out of the way, showing a hole which she then inserted the object into. The woman then pushed the side of her head again and the metal moved back to its original position.

“Hvegyed….you doing okay?” The woman said.

“Am….I doing okay?” Ciri replied.

“Yeah! Yeah! Sorry my universal translator chip took a second to kick in.” The woman stepped closer and as she did Ciri unsheathed her sword. “Stop right there!” Sheyelled.

The woman put up her arms and said, “Alright alright, take it easy. You take your cosplay seriously girl. Like damn.” The woman laughed.

“Cosplay? What do you mean?”

“Cosplay you know, like dressing up as characters and shit you really li….wait hold up, if you don’t know what cosplay is what the fuck are you doing?” 

Ciri lowered her sword, calming down a little. “I just kind of showed up here. I didn’t choose where my destination was, I just...arrived.”

“Huh, no shit. You’ll have to explain what exactly you mean by that. I saw all those people taking pictures of you with their phones and thought maybe they were harassing you. I wanted to make sure you are okay.” Her face brightened. “Hey, I know! Let’s talk about this at the bar up the street, you know, get a few beers, have some nachos, and you can tell me what the fuck you’re doing here, girl.” The woman laughed again.

“Hmmm beer you say?” Ciri sheathed her sword. “Well, now. That is something I have been looking forward to.” Ciri offered her hand to the woman. “My name is Ciri.”

“Nice to meet you Ciri, my name is Violet. You can call me V though.”

They shook hands.

“The pleasure is mine V. Say where exactly am I?” asked Ciri.

“Well Ciri, we call this place…..Night City.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri and V chat about life before running into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter of a chapter. Just as an FYI.

It had been a long few years. A few years of blood, sweat, and turmoil. Years of making alliances, losing people he cared about, andsearching to the ends of the earth for her. After all this time, all that he had been through she had just left him. Geralt placed his forehead on the nearest tree with his arm wrapped around his head, as he felt himself swell with anger. 

“Why would you leave Ciri? I don’t understand.” Geralt said to himself as he pounded his fist on the tree. 

Geralt shook off the emotions that were now filling him and started to walk towards camp. They say that witchers are void of emotion, and are incapable of feeling things, but if someone were to have walked into that forest and saw him, they would know that this particular witcher definitely felt something. He felt love for her, as if she were his own daughter. His own defiant daughter that no matter how much trouble and pain she caused him, he would still love her. He just wanted Ciri to come back, he had finally had her back and she was gone as if nothing happened.

*

As they walked down the street, Ciri took in all the different sights of Night City. There were many tall buildings with lights, and images that either moved, or changed to different images. V had explained to Ciri that these were called “advertisements” and they promoted the different goods that were being sold. Ciri also saw many of the “cars and motorcycles” that V had also pointed out to her. These vehicles were still beyond Ciri’s comprehension, but she was still amazed by the intricate craftsmanship that went into making them. When a car would drive by, she was still in shock at the speed at which it traveled, and how effortless it looked to the driver.

“Ah here we are, a good place to grab some grub and talk. Come on Ciri, let’s go in.”

V and Ciri walked into one of the buildings, Ciri was still unable to read the sign above it to make sense of where they were. When they walked in, there were many people inside eating food, drinking drinks, and talking in that foreign language. Many of these people had metal in their skin just like the other people Ciri had seen, and some of them even had full metal limbs. 

There was music playing somewhere inside and it consisted of heavy drum beats, screeching metallic sounds, and angry sounding shouting.

“What in the world is that music? It sounds as though someone is summoning a demon of sorts.”

V laughed “Oh that’s Johnny Silverhand and his band Samurai. They are pretty popular around this part of town, especially after Johnny helped put a stop to some of the bullshit one of the megacorps was doing.”

“Huh, well then. I am not sure who this ‘Samurai’ is, but I kind of like it. Can we get something to drink now?” Ciri asked.

“Sure thing, Hey yo!” V shouted at the bartender, “ Can you get me and my friend here a couple bottles of smash?”

The bartender turned his attention to V, obviously annoyed by her shouting. “Yeah yeah, two bottles of smash. Are you gonna pay me for them this time? You still owe me 150 euro dollars from last week.”

“Sorry about that, Dee-Dee had a job for me, and when he has a job it’s pretty damn good. Here, take this cred chip it should cover last week and tonight.”

She hands the bartender the chip, which he inserts into a slot on his head. His eyes glowed for a moment before they went back to normal.

“Thanks for that, it is very generous.”

“Just keep an eye out for me will ya? I don’t want any trouble tonight.”

“You got it.”

V walked over towards an open table and Ciri followed, then they both sat down.

“So tell me about you Ciri. What brings you here?”

“Well,” Ciri looked at the bottle in her hands, with the green liquid inside, “my father wanted to spend winter in a dreary old castle training. I wanted to slay monsters and have fun, like witchers are supposed to.”

V burst out in laughter and slammed a hand on the table. “What in the world are you talking about? Killing monsters? Fuck girl you are a character. What is a witcher anyways?”

“Witchers are monster hunters. We take money, kill monsters, and roam around looking for more jobs.”

“So what, you’re like some kinda weird nomad then?”

“I guess so.” Ciri took a sip of her drink, “Good god V, this stuff is strong!” She shook her head at the intense alcoholic burn as it went down her throat.

“This shit will fuck you up if you aren’t careful” V winked at Ciri.

V drank about half of her drink, then sighed out of satisfaction. She looked around at different people and had a look of surprise on her face.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck. Not tonight man. Fucking go away.”

“I’m sorry did I do something wrong?” Ciri asked.

“Nah, this guy walked in with his crew who I have problems with. I had a job about a month ago that didn’t go as planned and this guy was involved. He has it out for me. Here you might need this, that sword of yours won’t do much.” V pulled something out of her jacket and handed it to Ciri.

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“What you never used a pistol before? Here, this is the trigger, this is the barrel. Aim the tip of the barrel at whatever you’re trying to shoot at, pull the trigger, and boom. Dead man.”

“Okay so do I do it now?” Ciri started to point the gun at the guy before V pulled the gun down. 

“Woah, woah, hey not yet. Only if he starts trouble. Hopefully he doesn’t see me”

“What is it you do exactly that could have made him angry with you?”

“I kinda do what you do. I hunt ‘monsters’, roam around, get information for people, shit like that”

“And how did you upset him?”

“Ah damn, he saw me, hey put that gun in your belt under your shirt” Ciri complied.

A tall man, with two metal arms walked over. This man also had metal on his face that traced his jawline. He had short brown hair and ear piercings. The man was in fairly good shape, and what parts of him were real was flowing with muscle. Along with the man came two shorter men, one of which had a metal hand, and the other a metal leg. Both of these men had red glowing eyes. Ciri was intimidated by these men. She put her hand on her sword out of instinct.

“Well, well. Look who we have here. It’s been a while V. Still alive and kicking. That’s unfortunate. I was hoping that you would be nabbed by Miltech for that last job.” The man slunk over and put his hand on the table, obviously showing off his metal arm.

“Wooooooowwww look at you Grey, got a new cybernetic arm I see. Fancy. Guess using just one borg arm to jerk off isn’t enough”

The man, known as Grey, grabbed V by the collar “Listen here you little shit, it’s your fault I had to get this arm. We were supposed to leave together, but you left me behind. The fucking gate closed on my arm when we were trying to escape. I had to crawl my way out through the sewer. Luckily I have a good ripperdoc.”

“Hey man, you were going to take the money for yourself, I wasn’t about to let you walk outta there with all that cash for yourself” V ripped his hand from her collar “Besides two metal arms suit your cold personality.”

“Oh it’s on” Grey let loose a fist at V, which she caught on the side of her face. Ciri unsheathed her sword and swung at him with a half turn. Metal met metal as he blocked her with his left arm. “Tsk, Tsk. Your new input going to save you from the beating of a lifetime? Doubtful.” He then swung his right fist at Ciri as she ducked, anticipating his move. She then kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could, sending him back a few feet. The two henchmen of Grey started to approach.

“Ciri, let's get out of here” V grabbed Ciri by the hand and pulled her towards the exit as she ran.

Ciri and V ran out of the establishment, their pursuers not too far behind them.

“I could have handled it” Ciri said sheathing her sword as they ran.

“You don’t know what his arm can do, you wouldn’t have lasted more than a minute, that's why I gave you that gun.”

They continued running through the alleyways until they reached a dead end. V desperate to find a way out swore under her breath. “Ciri, get that gun out.”

Grey and his entourage quickly caught up to them. Grey’s arms, then opened at the elbow and two large blades came out, they made him look like a praying mantis.

“Fuck, man. You gonna kill us over that? Come on Grey. Fuck dude.” V Shouted.

“You and your little friend here are done for. Here and now, I will make you both heaps of flesh and metal.” The blades from Grey’s arms twitched in anticipation of their next kill.

V pulled out a gun of her own and aimed it at him. “I will fucking shoot you man. Don’t think I won’t. I don’t care if it pisses off Dee-Dee.”

“Pffttt, You won’t. You know that if you kill me every fixer around won’t be able to trust you. Because not only to you maim your partners, you kill them!” Grey leaped towards V with his mantis blades, as V winced, and was frozen with fear, unable to shoot.

*

On a dark October night, in Night City. The blood of the city was flowing. Cash was being spent, people were getting drunk and fighting, food was being eaten, and he was watching everything. What he didn’t expect to see though, was a girl appearing out of nowhere, dressed in strange clothes and carrying a sword on her back. He also didn’t expect this girl to make friends with V.  
On this dark October night he didn’t expect there to be death. Especially not of one of his favorite Edgerunners. He didn’t expect the death to be caused by this girl. This mysterious, intriguing, ashen-haired girl with seemingly magical abilities. He didn’t expect her to flash right before his eyes, appear behind his favorite Edgerunner, and cut him in two with a single swing of her blade. He also didn’t expect her to pull a pistol out and shoot the two henchmen of his favorite Edgerunner square in the heads.

The man smiled from behind the cigar he was smoking. He took the cigar out of his mouth and looked at it in his metal fingers. “I have to meet her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. IF you liked it let me know with a Kudos, or comment. This is the second chapter of my first ever Fan Fic.
> 
> IF you have any constructive feed back please let me know.
> 
> Also while you are at it, check out my partners Fics! [Flywolf33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywolf33)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, I mostly wrote this because I wanted to explore the time Ciri talked about going into the future and seeing all the wonderful things. This is chapter 1 of ??.
> 
> If you liked this please comment! If you have constructive criticism please let me know.
> 
> Also thank you to my beta reader, [Flywolf33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywolf33)
> 
> Please check out their work too!


End file.
